Battle Royale
Chiefs from different Continents can enter Battle Royale to fight for their Continents. Chiefs can earn Points by attacking Chiefs from other Continents and get rewards according to their Rank. Requirements * Only Chief with Lv.15 or above Tribe Center can participate in Battle Royale. * It costs you a "War Contract" to enter the Battlefield of Battle Royale. "War Contract" can be obtained in the Item Market or by completing Stage Tasks of the Battle Royale. (The first time entering the Battlefield won't cost "War Contract". Battle Your Tribe Center will be randomly located after you entered the Battlefield. Chiefs will be divided into 2 Teams according to their Continents. Chiefs of the same Continent can't scout or attack each other. Ranking You will get points according to the amount and level of troops you defeated. Winner of the battle will obtain extra points. Both sides won't receive extra points if the result is a draw. Personal Ranking: Chiefs will be ranked according to their highest points among all stages. Continent Ranking: Continents will be ranked according to the total points of all their Chiefs participated. Rewards will be sent via mail after the event. The top 50 Chiefs of Personal Ranking will receive Dark Elixirs as well as reward. Stage Battle Royale lasts for 24 hours. It contains 6 stages, each stage lasts for 2 hours and is followed by a 2-Hour break. Ranking will be settled at the end of each stage. The stage target will be reset at the start of each stage. When Battle Royale starts, Chiefs participated will receive random Stage Tasks which grant rewards after completed. Unclaimed rewards of Stage Task will be sent via mail after the event. Win Streak You will accumulate Win Streak every time you attack and defeat others' Tribe Center, and you will get an additional point bonus. The higher the Win Streaks the higher the bonus. Your Win Streak will be ended when you are defeated in attack or defense. Ending Win Streak of others will earn you additional point bonus as well. The higher the Win Streak ended the higher bonus. Special Rules You can't use Shield in the battlefield but you can get temporary Shield with Battle Royale Skill. Troops won't die in battles but only get wounded. Healing the wounded won't cost any resource while the Healing Speed will be increased. Once you exit the battlefield, all your wounded will be healed instantly. Healing with Diamonds is restricted with cooldown time. Tribe Center's Durability will drop much faster than normal when it is being destroyed. Remember to put out the fire as soon as possible. After entering the Battle Royale, you'll be unable to: # Kick out Clan Members # Quit your clan # Place Clan Buildings # Interact with Chiefs that are in the original Continent. Tribe Centers of Chiefs that entered the Battlefield will be in Cross-Server status which forbids attacks or scouts of others. Actions taken in the Battlefield won't earn your points for events such as Chief of The Continent. Chiefs on the original continent cannot reinforce each other but can reinforce with clan members in the battlefield. Actions taken in the Legendary War will not give your points in events like Chief of The Continent on your original continent. Battle Royale Skill Chiefs will also get Win Points, which can be used to activate Battle Royale Skill when defeating enemies' troops or winning a battle. Ancient Battlefield Ruins Ancient Battlefield Ruins will appear in the battlefield. Chiefs can scout and attack but not start a Rally to it. Each Chief can only occupy 1 Ruins which will grant him a Buff item after being occupied for 5 minutes. Category:Events